1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sign assemblies and more particularly, to an improved system for installing and maintaining a sign typically placed around the top of a tower, high rise building or other structure.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In general, buildings, and businesses located in buildings like to be identified. To do so, it is common for a display or sign to be installed around the exterior top of a tower, building, or other structure to identify the name of the building or particular business. The types of businesses that use such signage are unlimited but include banks, hospitals, insurance companies, and the like.
The installation and maintenance of selected signage typically installed around the exterior top of the tower, high rise building or other structure first requires access. Access to the exterior signage location is problematic due to the height of the building. The buildings at issue are generally multi-story buildings with the display installed near the top and, installed on the side(s) of the building. As a result access to the area to install the display or, access to the installed signage for maintenance purposes is not only difficult, but can also be expensive and dangerous.
One solution is by using a piece of heavy equipment to lift the workmen to the selected location at the exterior side of the building. However, this solution can be expensive and inappropriate where for example, the grounds surrounding the building are well manicured causing it difficult for the heavy equipment to reach the desired location without damaging the surrounding landscape. Another solution known in the art is to utilize a suspension system that is temporarily installed and downwardly extends from the roof of the high rise. Such a system is expensive when installing the sign and expensive each time access is required to the sign for maintenance purposes.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.